Fallacy
by Tacotuesday297
Summary: Starts off with confusion but Soul is determined to find out why Maka is being so distant. Things get complicated fast as the misunderstanding might not clear up anytime soon! Heartfelt, descriptive, and funny I hope! First story so please give feedback! (Any chapter may be subject to change/correction) MakaxSoul and possible time looking into their friends' lives.
1. The Fallacy Begins

**Fallacy**

It's dark in my room besides the clock that I refused to look at for what seems like an eternity, I know it's late. Because of a series of tests I am sure I failed and knowing I have almost no work done for that stupid project Stein gave us weeks ago, no wonder I can't sleep. Looking over towards the clock, "Of course it's only midnight. Well, never had a real midnight snack before." With a twist of my body I throw my feet over the side of the bed and stand. "Oh shit!" I feel the blood rush to my head and suddenly the room spins, my legs turn to jelly and I fall hard to the floor. So uncool. It takes a couple seconds to feel better and as soon as I am able, I'm up and headed to the kitchen.

Damn must've left the light on. It's a plain kitchen, not much interesting about it besides the pink, frilly apron thrown on the counter. Weird it's usually in the drawer where Maka leaves all the mitts. Just the thought of Maka leaves a weird feeling in my gut. Lately she's been acting so off, she's usually upbeat and happy with her personality matching her cute, childish pigtails. She won't even look me in the eyes, it feels like I am starting to forget what those emerald colored beauties look like when she's grinning about something nerdy like a new project or getting an A+ on the last test. Meanwhile, I'm just happy to be passing these bullshit classes. Alright that's enough Soul, you came out in the cold for a reason, "Where's the foo-"

A high pitched whistling sound gets my attention. What the hell, what is the tea pot doing on the stove right now. Suddenly a high pitched squeal rings out behind me, "Oh death! Soul you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing up?" Maka squeals way too loud for being past midnight.

Speaking of heart attacks, I swear I'm about to have one too! I turn around to see Maka in nothing but one of my old band shirts and some underwear. Wait why my shirt?

Soul: "What do you think? I'm getting a snack. And you're wearing my-"

Maka: "No no no, there's no midnight snacks. It'll give you nightmares."

Hand on her cocked hip, she's serious but man I can't stop staring long enough to focus on a reply. Even though Maka is only up to my shoulders, her legs are long, slender, smooth, strong, the list goes on. Think idiot you have to say something!

Soul: "Ummm… why the teapot?" Smart one Soul, turn around before your eyes fall out of your skull.

Maka: "Oh, I've been having trouble sleeping. I thought maybe some tea would help. You want some too?" I can almost feel her inches behind me, but remembering the odd behavior I know that's not right.

Soul: "Nah, I'm too cool for tea. I'd rather have coffee." My hands seem to float to the tea and pour a cup. "Here." Handing her the tea, she looks surprised, but of course she's not looking me in the eyes.

Maka: "I can pour my own tea Soul, I'm not helpless." She says it with a cute pouty face that could melt the heart of any man, but it seems more annoyed than playful.

Soul: "Never said you couldn't, but yeah you're welcome." I try to walk away but I feel the warmth of her hand grab my arm as I pass her. "Huh? Something up? I'm trying to leave now, grumpy."

Her head slowly leans upwards, brilliant green distracts me instantly. Finally I see her eyes again but I'm confused now. Has she been crying?

Maka: "Are you mad at me?"

Soul: "What of course not, why would you think that?"

Maka: "You got hurt because of me, I almost got you killed!"

Damn it, I should've known this was going to come up sooner or later.

Her body tenses visibly, her fists are gripping my shirt draped over her thin body, and her head shoots down. God no, tears streaming down her cheeks, this is too much. My arms shoot around her lower back and I pull her into the world's most awkward hug. I've never been comfortable with contact like this, but fuck it it's Maka.

I can feel her heart beating fast, hard too but I think mine is probably matching hers. She's still tense but slowly it's fading.

Soul: "Don't you ever fucking apologize for what happened. That kid was insane and he would've killed you. I could never let that happen, I'd rather die than let anyone hurt you."

Her body suddenly stiffens up even more, crap I really messed up didn't I?

Maka: "Never say that again! Don't you ever talk like that!" She's crying hard, barely able to speak through the sobs. She is visibly flushed and angry, like she's thinking of killing me herself. "If you died because of me I'd never forgive myself! I'd never forgive you!" Her anger reddens her face and she raises her arms high. She pounds her balled fists on my chest, hard but definitely not her strongest. Still it hurts, especially because of my scar not fully being healed yet.

Soul: "Ow." I mutter this more jokingly than it probably sounded. Horror streaks across her face, she forgot about the scar being sensitive I guess.

Maka: "I'm so sorry!" She takes her hands away and steps back like being her being near me would cause more pain. "I'm so sorry…" Maka backs up against the wall and slides down till she's sitting, fear still in her eyes. She looks like she just murdered me, the brilliant green shining with guilt.

Soul: "What the hell. Yeah it's a little sore but can you stop looking at me like you just punted a kitten? What's wrong with you?" Wow smooth, definitely not sounding rude you idiot.

Maka looks down at her legs in defeat. I close the distance while trying to avoid staring at her even more exposed legs and I sit next to her with my back to the wall. She's staring straight forward, I think I prefer her to look at me scared than have her staring into space at a time like this. Time to fix this.

Soul: "I'm sorry, will you tell me what's making you talk like you were the one who cut me instead of that asshat Crona?"

Her serious look fades, she even manages a small smile. She doesn't say anything, well here goes nothing. I wrap an arm around her and pull her head onto my shoulder. Ahh the warmth is incredible compared to the icy hell the floor seems to be. Speaking of which, how isn't her ass frozen?

Maka: "Mmm, I think the tea is working." Well and here I thought I made her feel better.

Soul: "Oh thanks, I thought I could comfort you. It's hard for me to do this stuff you know!"

She looks up at me, oh god that face makes my heart race. Her eyes look sympathetic and she smiles a little bigger.

Maka: "I know. I was only kidding, this is nice." She burrows her head into my shoulder deeper. Thank God she can't see the burning in my face. "I really appreciate you being willing to try for me."

Soul: "Yeah, only for you I guess, but mind if I know now? What's bothering you so much? What happened with Crona was so long ago that can't be it."

I can feel her tense up, like she's holding back something. She takes a few deep breaths before speaking.

Maka: "I've been having nightmares of you getting hurt. I keep seeing you being cut but in my dream you don't survive. I have to watch you die because I can't look away. I can't do anything…" She says this while breathing hard, it's like her crying is unavoidable. She looks up with tears in her gorgeous emerald eyes, "I don't want you to die…"

My hand meets her cheek and my thumb rubs away the tears on the left side of her face. Her skin is smooth beyond belief.

Soul: "I won't die, I've got to be here to protect you. Can't imagine you liking me following you around as a ghost either, but of course maybe I'd haunt someone with a bigger chest." She looks annoyed by that last statement, her hand reaches behind her. "What're you doin-"

Her arm swings down with a book colliding with my skull while she shouts, "Maka-Chop!" Damn couldn't she tell I was joking?!

Soul: "Come on, I didn't deserve that and you know it!" Of course I didn't, the past few years has been good to Maka's figure. While her breasts pail in comparison to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, they did still get bigger, along with her hips. She even got more toned, not to mention the ever distracting sight of her collarbone. God I'm just about drooling over my longtime roommate.

Maka: "You stopped those jokes before, I don't want to risk you picking up the habit again." Her book disappeared somewhere behind her just as mysteriously as it came; like a cartoon character and a giant mallet. Her eyes look heavy, like they're threatening to shut for the night. She did wear herself out with all this emotional stuff huh. I feel exhausted too.

Soul: "You should get to bed. You're going to pass out on me and then I won't able to move. Here get up, I'll put the teapot away."

She merely grunts and stumbles to her feet. Once I'm up I throw the teapot in the sink with Maka's cup. Sleep sounds good now, I think when I step into the hallway. Maka's door is shut, well I guess my work is done for tonight. My room is dark except for the small light of my clock and the square beam of moonlight coming through the window landing on my bed. Right on Maka's foot… wait Maka's foot?!

Soul: "Maka? What're you doing in my bed?" I almost sound calm if it wasn't for that voice crack, damn puberty.

Maka: "Couldn't make it to room. Shut up and sleep." She doesn't even move, her voice barely understandable from being muffled in my pillow.

Soul: "Where am I going to sleep? You're taking my bed and the couch is crap."

She grunts again and flails her body just enough to shift to one side of the bed. She wants me to sleep in the same bed as her?!

Soul: "You're joking right? This is my room, my bed, why should I share?" I ask more from anxiousness than annoyance. She rolls on her side to face me. Hurt on her face.

Maka: "Would it really be that horrible? I just don't want to move again, I promise not to steal the covers." Her eyes pierce my soul and I feel my heart jump to my throat. Looking down at her I'd be lying if I said this looked normal, she's still not wearing pants, my shirt barely reaching to cover her underwear region. Her long smooth legs are partially covered by the white sheets. Maka looks angelic even with the slightly messy hair and weathered band shirt covering parts of her that would cause a serious nosebleed from excitement. I must be staring too much because she adorably tilts her head with impatience and sits up.

Maka: "Fine if you won't do anything, I'll decide for you." She reaches up and pulls me towards the bed by my shirt. Once I'm sitting she lays down next to me and turns away. "Thanks for not making me leave."

Soul: "Don't worry, I-I-uhh…" Maka turns back to face me with red cheeks.

Maka: "I have to ask you something, don't laugh." Well whatever it is can't be too hard to answer. I nod. "Do you um, do you think you'd ever be willing to try umm, cuddling with me?"

My mouth drops, was she serious?! My expression obviously scares her to death. "Not like dirty of course! It's just I never have done it and I've heard from Liz it's great and and…"

Soul: "I've never done it either." Now it's Maka's jaw that drops.

Maka: "You haven't? But you always have girls chasing you around and leaving notes in your locker!"

Soul: "Have I ever told you I dated one? We've shared this apartment since freshman year, even if I didn't tell you I was seeing someone you would've seen a girl here." She looks even more shocked, her face gets even more red than before.

Maka: "I guess, but there must have been plenty of opportunities." She sounds so defeated.

Soul: "Well who knows, I didn't even try to respond to those girls. I wasn't interested in them, I was only…" I slipped up! Maka catches the sudden stop and again tilts her head like a confused puppy.

Maka: "You were only what?"

Soul: "Nothing. Forget about it." Please ignore it!

Maka: "No, I just opened up to you about my dreams, you owe me. Unless you want me to get mad and-"

Soul: "Fine! I swear if you Maka-Chop me again tonight I'll forget why you even got mad!" She giggles at that and looks at me expectantly. I can't help admire her for being cute so constantly. "I was only interested in one person."

Her body tenses up violently and she looks like she's in pain. She is sitting up like me now but her height difference has her straight forward stare pointed at my chest.

Maka: "Do I know her?" Her question seems spit out with poison. My chest tightens, she's setting me up, if I can't say it now then I'll never manage it.

Soul: "Yeah, I hope you'd know yourself." I swear my mouth moved on its own. If only my voice didn't crack at the end of that sentence. Still she stares at my chest but she looks increasingly confused. Slowly she looks at my face and sees how damn red my blush is and I try, unsuccessfully, to smile. Slowly her confusion starts to fade.

The moment she fully understands is obvious, not only does she turn more red than a cherry but she fumbles over her words and runs out of the room. Did I just cause something much worse than the ignoring attitude?

Too shocked to react I just sit for what feels like hours in absolute silence. The clock says 3:04, maybe I have been sitting here for too long, but there's no way I could sleep or talk to Maka. From what happened I'd say she'll avoid me even more.

Soul: "Sweet dreams, Maka." Of course barely moving for hours made my voice come out like a croak of pain. The weight of my crush lifted off my chest only to be replaced with a bigger weight of rejection and worry about the future.


	2. The Misunderstanding Goes Deeper

**_Hey guys sorry for the shorter chapter i just found this to be a good place to end this one. Of course I have to say thank you to the people who followed and reviewed my story! Also I apologize for not saying earlier but I tried out this script style of dialogue just because it makes my life a little easier to show who's talking without repeating phrases. No matter how busy I get I will keep writing for this story. Thanks for reading and enjoy!_**

 _NEXT DAY: MONDAY_

My alarm goes off, blaring. I don't remember when I fell asleep but it definitely wasn't before 4 AM. Waking up three hours, maybe, later is not a great feeling after that stressful night. Well five more minutes won't hurt.

…

The sun shines through my window slowly, the smell of breakfast reaches my nose. Oh Death does that smell great!

*Knock knock*

Maka: "Soulll, wake upp." Maka's voice is so sweet and cute , she even puts emphasis to be cuter! "I made my man breakfast."

Her man?! My eyes snap open and my heart jumps into my throat. Maka is dressed in an open white robe, with matching white underwear and no bra. Her breasts covered by the robe but not the skin in between her undoubtedly perky chest.

Soul: "Oh Death!" My nose wastes no time gushing blood like 'Old Faithful' staining my clothes no doubt. Wait, I'm cold.

I look down to see I'm naked! My bedsheets barely covering myself and definitely not the bump she caused! "Why am I naked?!"

Maka sets the breakfast down on the desk and slowly walks towards me. My eyes hungrily watch all of her from her cute painted toenails on the carpet, her long, perfect legs moving gracefully, the muscles in her stomach flexing and relaxing as her hips sway, robe barely keeping her chest covered, and her eyes with the seductive look in them. Who is this woman?! Oh Death my nose wont stop!

Maka: "You never wear clothes to bed, not since we started sharing a room." Her answer is so serious yet confused like I should be used to this by now.

Soul: "Since when has this been going on?! Last night you asked if we could cuddle, not cause me a brain hemorrhage!" Maka just giggles and jumps on the bed, wasting no time, she straddles me. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and she looks me in the eyes, smiling brighter than I've seen for weeks. My heart is pounding beyond loud in my ears. What is happening?!

Maka: "Please, shut up and take me." What?! She closes her eyes and leans forward. My heart explodes and I can't breathe. It feels like she's moving slower than a snail but as she moves forward I feel a weight forming on my chest. It is bearable but it's making it hard to breathe. Just as Maka is about to kiss me I hear my door creak and dishes clattering, shattering to pieces.

My eyes shoot open to see large cleavage pressing against my chest, so that was the pressure. Was I dreaming all that about Maka? I look up to see the cat-like smile of Blaire in her human form. She lays on my chest with her body draped over my lower half. Blaire is wearing almost nothing, just a pair of purple underwear, thong of course, and… my shirt.

Soul: "Blaire, what the fuck? Take that off."

Blaire: "Awe, had to wake up my little Scythey-boy so soon? We were just having fun until you made a huge mess Maka." Maka? My eyes dart to the side to see my roommate red-faced, staring in horror at us. Oh shit, this looks and sounds very bad. Maka lowers her head slowly until her bangs cover her eyes, but she says nothing. She stands there for what seems like forever but is probably only a few seconds.

I'm too frozen in place to say a word, I stammer but I can't manage anything but random vowel sounds. Maka looks up and her eyes meet mine. She's crying, no there are tears but she doesn't seem to have a frown. Maka's adorable face looks at me with tears streaming but with a look that tells me she expected this. Just as quickly as last night she sprints out my door, but this time I hear the front door open and slam shut a second later.

She didn't Maka-chop me to death, but I desperately wish she did. That look on her face is enough to burn into my memory forever and if she won't kill me, that look will. This is all because of Blaire!

Soul: "Blaire! Why the fuck, are you in my bed?! Why the fuck, are you on top of me?! Why are you wearing my fucking shirt?!" My blood boils and my raging heartbeat is in my ears. I swear to Lord Death himself this cat is dead.

Blaire: "Don't be mad at me Soul. You just looked so warm and cozy, I wanted to cuddle up next to you." She looks at me with a completely satisfied look and it goes devilish. "I heard you moaning in your sleep so I wanted to know what it was about but I guess I was too excited because I transformed on accident. Maka just saw after I transformed, as for the shirt. I borrowed it a few days ago to use as pjs for my human form." I was moaning?

Soul: "I swear I will never have an easy life. Not with my stupid luck and this idiot cat."

Blaire: "That's not nice Soul, I just wanted to cuddle. If Maka wasn't so bossy she would've knocked first." That doesn't make this better.

Tired of this conversation I push Blaire off of me and get off the bed. How will I ever convince Maka we weren't doing anything, well that I wasn't doing anything. Why was she so upset anyway? I admitted I like her more than friends and she ran away, literally. Does that mean she…she likes me too? After this, she will probably hate me and compare me to her idiot father.

Soul: "What should I do?" My eyes drift over to my bedroom door. I can hear a faint noise coming from the living room. Maka left the T.V. on again this morning I guess. I walk to go turn it off but I step directly on a piece of broken glass. Pain shoots up my foot and through my body, my foot jolts up and I trip. The fall down is short because I feel a knock on my head and everything goes black.


	3. Flashback to Before

**Flashback to Before**

 _ **Well here's the next chapter of the story, it is a flashback cx Thanks for reading so far. I tried to keep the partnership starting somewhat close to a mix of the anime, manga (from what ive read online), and mixed in a little of the trend other stories give with them meeting the first day of attending Shibusen. Enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _5 Years Ago_

Well here I am sitting, exhausted, looking at the keys of the grand piano, sweat dripping down my temples. The room feels cold but my body is hot to the touch; it warms the air around me making myself feel that much hotter. Piano can be extremely tiring o play if done right. The song I played was only from my emotions about this shitty first day at the Shibusen. Not only was I unable to find a partner, but I couldn't even keep the other students from being terrified of my blood-red eyes and sharp teeth.

Soul: "Damn it all." I feel thoroughly done with this crappy day.

Maka: "You're really good… have you been playing long?" What the hell? Who is that? I look over to see a girl with a small slender body. Her hair is ash blonde in pigtails, like a little girl. She is wearing a long black coat, long-sleeve shirt with a sweater vest, a short skirt, and combat boots. Of course I'm still the only person her dressed up, my pinstripe suit made me stick out like a sore thumb. I look down again without noticing, it takes some effort to keep my eyes off her long legs.

Over everything, her eyes are what catch my attention though, they're bright emerald green, they shine amazingly bright. The pleased look she gives me is infective but I push back the urge to smile back at her. She's really cute, but not too womanly in figure.

Soul: "I don't like people listening to me play, why are you eavesdropping?" Maybe that was harsh but that's not cool to listen without asking first. She looks small and delicate; I'll just get rid of her now before she REALLY sees how I look. She will run away, just like everyone else. "Get out of here, I don't need an audience." The girl stands in the same place but looks like she's thinking of a good response.

Maka: "I don't know much about music at all but I think that was a negative song. Kind of angry and sad sounding." Huh, she hit the head on the nail I guess. Still, she will be afraid. I look up at her and flash a toothy snarl. She's unfazed, the hell?

Maka: "I saw you earlier in the main hall, but I didn't know what to say. I was going to come up to you after I saw some girls leave your table but you left too." This girl was watching me?

Soul: "You watching me in the hall?" She looks down suddenly, grabbing at her own hands and plays with her fingers.

Maka: "You seemed really cool and interesting, but you were surrounded by girls at first so I didn't want to join the mob. When I saw them leave so quickly I thought maybe you wanted to be alone so I didn't want to go up and bother you." I didn't send them away… they got scared of the way I look and ran. "When you left the room, I guess I got worried you had been feeling down so I came after you."

My heart skips a beat to the sound of concern in her voice. This perfect stranger came after me just to see how I was doing. She's treating me like a good friend and I don't even know her name.

Maka: "So why did you leave?" I guess there's no harm in admitting the truth.

Soul: "I didn't send those girls away; they are afraid of me. Once they saw me up close they got scared and left. It happens a lot so I'm used to it." Not really, I only left because I felt humiliated, like a cast-out freak.

Maka: "You don't have to lie; I know you aren't used to it. I am sure you don't want people to be scared of you like that." Does she really not know me? She pretty much hit the nail on the head. I can't let her know that though.

Soul: "Don't be stupid, I couldn't care less about if people are scared of me. And what do you know? All you know about me is I play piano."

Maka: "I can see souls, I'm a meister. I can't see too much about the personality of someone but by looking but I could definitely tell how you feel. Your soul looked broken." So she was leading me to see if I would lie, despite that she starts looking down. Her expression changes and she looks sad; she's pitying me This is ridiculous.

Soul: "I don't need some random person following me and trying to make me feel better. I'm going to be the coolest guy at this academy; I'll become a Death Scythe, even if I have to do it alone!" I can feel my blood boiling over and the heat in my face. I've completely embarrassed myself and started throwing a fit in front of some stranger. Probably just the opposite of cool.

The girl looks up hesitant but seems to be looking through me. Her mouth opens slightly, looking like she wants to say something but instead puffs up her cheeks like a toddler and stays silent. The girl is still looking at me but doesn't do anything else. The quiet gets annoying quickly.

Soul: "What do you want to say now? You're acting like a child." Still cute even if she seems like a kid. She lets out the air in a huff and composes herself.

Maka: "I don't have a partner either. My papa is well-known here so the only people interested were only looking to be my partner for status or benefits. It seemed like they only wanted to be partners with a title, not me." My eyes widen and I can feel my heart beating faster. My thoughts travel to my childhood and the horrible circle of family problems and the feeling of people trying to use, just like this girl is says.

Soul: "People try to use other people for profit, get used to it and pick what's best of the worst." It's what did.

Maka: "I'd rather look for the best of the best." She keeps her eyes on me, was that a compliment? Her eyes widen and she nervously laughs while waving her hands in front of her, as if to show she didn't say it. "I just meant that not everything has to have a downside! Like maybe… there was a reason we-."

Soul: "You want to be my partner?" My voice cuts her off without me knowing that I was even speaking. She fidgets with her hands again and silent makes a decision to herself. Reaching a hand out towards me and smiling she suddenly glows.

Maka: "I'm Maka Albarn, and I'm a scythe meister. What do you say, will you be my partner?" Maka. She tilts her head and grins big. My heart flutters quickly at the sight of such a cute smile.

It seems odd that the one person who decides to ask me to be their partner just so happens to be a scythe meister. I laugh unrestrained so much that I lean back and Maka reaches out like I was falling off the piano bench. I know how to answer her; it'll be tough but maybe this is meant to be.

Soul: "Well, I'll make a deal with you. If you go through with it then I will be your partner." If this girl can see me for who I am and still want to be my partner without hesitation, then maybe it IS meant to be. She looks slightly confused but willing.

Maka: "Well I suppose that's fair, but it does depend on what the deal includes. So what is it you have planned for this agreement?" She reaches her left arm across her stomach to grab her right elbow. Maybe she is nervous.

Soul: "Just listen, if you want to be my partner after I'm done then I'd like that." If she still wants to be my partner, then she'll definitely be different than anyone I know. I might just be in love haha… ugh bad joke. Still, Maka looks a little confused but she gives a small nod once she notices me turning towards the piano keys.

My hands hang over the ivory keys. My heart races and my breath gets erratic; I haven't played a song for anyone in years. I can do this; I have to calm down. My eyes shut tight, breathe in, hold it, then release. I clear my mind and a calm falls in my head. The room is silent, aside from the small breathing behind me. She is waiting to hear me play. A smile creases into my lips. This song has to show who I am, it'll show her and if she accepts me, I'll be more than willing to accept her.


	4. Past and Present Confusion

_**Hey everyone, guess who's alive! I wanted to say for those of you who read and reviewed my story I am very happy to get your feedback. I have been going through some rough times and I was pretty unmotivated to do really anything. Still I am here to say I am going to get back into writing this story. Hope that makes some of you happy :D Since I am definitely a little rusty, ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK AND CRITIQUES ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED PLEASE BE THOROUGH! While this story is something I have wanted to write for a long time, ultimately, I want it to be something I do to make others happy just as much as myself. Well without anymore writing some may just skip over [ don't worry I'm not mad**_ _ **] here is the next chapter of Fallacy!**_

 **Present Time (Maka's View)**

How could he?! What was he doing with Blaire last night?! H-he told her to undress! Did I dream what happened last night?! No that's not possible, my apron was out, and the teapot and cups were in the sink! Could I have just dreamed what he said to me last night? Or I must have misheard him… no. Ugh I don't know anymore! My mind is so jumbled with what I saw I can barely keep my legs moving… wait where am I? I stop running and look up.

I recognize this street, if I keep walking forward I should end up somewhere I'm familiar with. "Where should I go?" That's good, stop thinking about it for a second. I want to go somewhere, anywhere, just not home. My legs feel like concrete, when did they get so heavy? I look to my side, I walked this far? It's the basketball court we play at every now and then, not like I played voluntarily. Soul always made me… Soul… "Ugh! I am not thinking about him right now! The ass!" I walk, more like shamble, over to the bench I normally sit at.

It's not till I sit down that I realize how my current state. My hair is almost undone, my clothes are wrinkled and sloppy, and cold sweat dripping off my face. No not sweat, a run like that was nothing cared to the fights I've had. I touch my cheeks, rub my eyes… tears. Why am I crying? Breathing is hard, it feels like someone is pushing on my chest. What little breath comes out is ragged. My heart feels like it was tied with wire that won't stop tightening.

Soul said he was interested in me… the thought of it sounds so insane. Since when has he liked me? I agonized over it all night and I still couldn't believe it. I convinced myself it was a dream, but I still decided to bring him breakfast. I was going to see if I was wrong, if it was real. But then… I don't want to think about it anymore! But why does it have to hurt so much?! He is my partner, my best friend. I never thought of him as more!

"No… that's not so true…" The words leave my lips like they were possessed. What does that mean though? Do I like Soul? No, I would have noticed! Sure, we have been getting closer as years passed by but that's normal for partners! Why would I like him like that?

My mind races between what happened last night and this morning faster than Black Star running to a buffet table. No time for jokes Maka. I close my eyes. Why do I care so much about what he does with that stupid, magical cat? So-what if he said he likes me, men lie. Papa is a painful example of that. "No, Soul isn't like other guys… Ugh shut up me! Let me be angry! I don't want to be sad…" Still I feel like I don't understand my own words.

My head falls back and knocks the hard wood of the bench. It'll leave a lump, but it doesn't hurt as much as my chest. Where do I even start to sort this out? If he likes me I should have noticed! I am a scythe meister! I can see peoples' soul wavelengths if I chose to look! Why have I never used it on Soul at home? No, I know why. Soul yelled at me for it before, it was one of the few times he looked so serious.

His face at that moment comes to mind. He was pissed. He was taking forever in the bathroom, so I looked at his soul wavelength, and… it was… aroused. My face feels hot every time I think about it. It's inappropriate to think about him like that! Still I can't help thinking that I have never seen Soul even give a girl a second glance the last few years, I thought he was just uninterested in that stuff now. He must have been thinking about Blaire, it makes sense now. My heart drops, I suddenly feel so depressed. It was the only time I felt that from him and when I asked him about it he just got embarrassed, then angry.

That cherry tomato face comes back to mind and suddenly I don't feel so sad. A smile spreads across my face. It's cute when he's flustered, it doesn't happen often either. Cute like a friendly way! It feels like my heartbeat tripled. This can't be good for my health. Calm down, Maka. I breathe in deep and let it out slowly. Once. Twice. Okay. My heartbeat slows a bit.

I open my eyes and notice time passed quicker than I thought. I don't know how long it has been but at least I am not crying anymore. Looking forward to the basketball court, I start to daydream. We played here so much over the years, even I got a little better. Soul drilled those movements in my head, but I am still no good at basketball, just not terrible. He really has been there all this time. If what he said is true how didn't I notice? I am smart! I have perception beyond most meisters that Shishuben has ever known, or at least according to Kid. I can't even keep my thoughts straight.

Taking a little effort, I stand up and walk onto the court, mindlessly picking up a ball on the way. It was probably left by the last kids who played here. I speak as I move my body. "Feet shoulder width apart." Suddenly feeling more stable. "Square your shoulders with the basket." My eyes focus on the rim. "Proper hand placement, only fingers on my right, hand on the left." The ball feels solid but light in my hands. "Bend your knees and breathe." Knees bent, I hold my position. It feels so familiar that a memory of Soul's training comes to mind.

 _ **About Two Years Ago**_

Soul: "Wow, even if I tell you exactly what to do you can't even make two baskets in an afternoon." He smiles and cackles at his own joke. Those shark-like teeth of his that he is so shy about in front of others are so obvious now.

Maka: "Shut up, Soul! I make three today!" Like that's anything to be proud of. Ugh so embarrassing. "I don't want to play anymore! I am terrible!" Why do I have to be so bad at this? All my friends run circles around me, Crona could probably beat me if we could get him to play again. My body feels heavy and I can feel my eyes burning. I almost jump when I feel a sudden heat behind me and hands wrap around mine. Soul speaks in a low, smooth voice that I can't ever remember him using before.

Soul: "Just relax, I will show you how. Just memorize the position of your body after I move you." His words didn't just calm me, they sent a wave of heat down my entire body. The warmth of his body feels like a jacket around me and we aren't even touching aside from our hands! "Maka?" Another wave of deep-rooted heat even bigger than before! My heart beats hard enough I can feel it everywhere.

Maka: "Y-yes?" Why can't I calm down?!

Soul: "Follow my movements." He starts bringing the ball closer to my chest, our chests! I feel the heat shrinking away downward and without missing a beat my body follows it. I bend my knees to feel his warmth like before and he stops. It feels so natural. "Now follow through and shoot." He let's go like letting a dog off a leash.

I flex my legs to straighten out and throw the ball towards the basket, it goes in slow motion. The heat source is gone but I still feel like I am on the sun. The basketball arcs like it was rolling over a hill and falls right through the basket! My heart races, and my body moves on its own.

Maka: "Soul, I did it!" I turn and throw my arms around his shoulders, almost jumping on him in the process. I squeeze tight, wow like trying to squeeze a tree. I look up and realize how close we are. Our faces almost touching, all I can see is his intense, crimson-colored eyes. The look he gives is off. Usually he would brush me off and say some sarcastic remark. This time a movie-star smile just crosses his face.

Soul: "Good job, Maka." That damn voice saying my name again! My face burns and I jump back like I'll melt if I stay there any longer. Immediately I turn and run for the ball, pretending like I want to shoot more. Whatever is going on I don't think I can handle it. Crona comes to mind again. That's right relax, you're being weird! Just shoot more baskets.

Maka: "I will try it on my own now!" I am thankful that he didn't move follow me. I don't know what all that was, but I can't get that close again. I haven't felt that before… but still it wasn't unpleasant… No! I am tired, it's hot, I am just ready to go home and relax!

Soul: "Nah, how about we just head home. It is going to get dark soon and I want to relax before dinner." It's like he read my mind! But still that was said in his usual voice… I kind of wish he kept talking like before. NO NO NO! I turn around and answer as casual as I can.

Maka: "Okay! Let's go!" Glad that situation is over, I jog to his motorcycle. Oh Death, I am riding behind him! My heart pounds in my ears and the heat comes back to mind. I can do this, I can do this.

The entire ride home I squeeze Soul just hard enough to stay stable, but I am anything but stable mentally. Can he hear my heart beating? Why is it beating so fast? We do this almost every day so why am I acting so weird?! Once we get home, I jump off the bike and run directly inside to the bathroom. I practically fall to the ground in a mess of limbs and sweaty clothes. Ugh I was so nervous on the ride home that I sweated through my shirt. I am soaked, and I stink. I am just going to shower and sleep. Soul is going to have to put dinner together for himself.

After my shower, I sneak into the kitchen to leave a note about dinner and slip into my room. Oh, the safety of my room. I am done having weird reactions to Soul, I am drained, and I do not need to be awake any longer. Without a second thought I fall face first into bed and within seconds the outside world fades out. "Goodnight, Soul." Huh, we usually say goodnight before bed, don't we? "Funny how habits die hard." A small giggle leaves my lips and try to forget how weird I have been acting today. All sounds in the apartment drown out with sleepy silence and I fall asleep.

 _ **Present Time**_

Knees still bent, arms ready to shoot. I imagine that warmth again, tracing it down just like I did back then. I straighten out and release the ball. The arc is perfect. and the basketball flies right through the hoop again.

Maka: "Wow." Suddenly I notice a person off to the side. I was so in my own world I hadn't noticed before. My head darts to see Tsubaki, looking at me, unmoving. "Hey Tsu. Sorry I didn't notice you, I guess I got a little focused. What's up?" Trying to sound like my usual self, even flashing a smile. I can't bring myself to talk about what I saw this morning, it is too confusing. Tsubaki looks like she is worried, thinking somehow, she already knows I panic.

Maka: "Is everything okay? What did Black Star do? You know we grew up together, I can handle him if he was mean to you!" I put a fake threatening expression on my face as best as I can and raise my arm to flex like it's impressive. Tsubaki doesn't react much. She opens her mouth to speak but looks pained and falters for a second. Tsubaki takes a quick deep breath and speaks.

Tsubaki: "Maka. Soul is in the hospital."


	5. The Sleeping and the Beauty

Hey there people of the internet, remember me? Again, yes, I am alive, but life is still just as crazy as before but hey that's not what you are here for! For the again, year-late chapter, I am sorry but good news! I think I will be much quicker at the next few chapters so look forward to more Fallacy!

 **Death Academy Infirmary (Tsubaki's View)**

"Maka, please just relax before we go inside." Maka has been in a panic the whole way here, she was questioning me non-stop, but I wasn't even given any information about Soul's condition. "Just take a deep breath, I am sure he is fine!" Maka breathes slowly, barely looking like it helped. Her eyes are still filled with panic, but I can understand why. Death, please let Soul be okay… "Ready?" She takes another breath and her shoulders loosen up.

Maka trembles a bit as she speaks, "Yes…" I open the door and Maka steps inside. As I step inside I see the familiar room that all of us from the EAT class have been admitted to at least once. The curtain on one bed is pulled closed but we see Naigus at the foot of the bed. "Naigus? Is that Soul?" Maka asks a little shakier than before. Naigus turns, despite the bandaging covering her face, we can see the slight concern in her eyes.

Sensing Maka's fear, Naigus speaks slowly, "Yes it's Soul… come see him." As we walk over, Maka throws the curtain open and immediately becomes frozen stiff. "When we got to him he was unconscious, he took a blow to the back of the head from fallen shelf. We bandaged his foot and head and he is in stable condition but hasn't shown signs of waking up. He is in no danger so all we can do is wait till he regains consciousness." I hear Maka whimper, but I can't look away from Soul. Bandages wrap around his head as if replacing his usual headband. He looks more like he's in a peaceful sleep than unconscious. White hair almost the same color as the bandages, and eyes barely shut, his chest moves slightly as he breathes.

Maka walks in front of my view, reaching out toward his hand but stops right before touching him. "Soul?" Maka waits a second, her body leaning towards his. "Please, wake up." As I walk to the other side of the bed I can see Maka's face again. She has a slight smile, but her eyes look so sad. I speak up, "It's okay Maka, Naigus said Soul will be fine. We can stay here and just wait for him to wake up."

Naigus whispers to me, "I have some business to attend to. He should be awake in a few days in the latest, please watch over them for now." "Of course," I say. "I will take care of Maka." Naigus nods at me and exits the room. As I look over towards the bed I see Maka looking so worried over her partner.

Maka's suspended hand finally makes contact with his. She looks at his bandaged foot, peaking from under the covers. Her breath hitches and her eyes get huge. "It's my fault. I saw him with Blair and I broke some dishes and he stepped on it and he got hurt-" I reach across and grab her arm, "Maka! Maka, relax! He is going to be okay!" He was with Blair? What could be that bad, he refused Blair all the time? Even if he got nosebleeds.

I pull Maka around the bed and have her sit. Her breathing starts to slow down but she seems way more panicked than she should be. She looks at me, her green eyes coated in red and tears going down her cheeks. My heart is breaking at her pain. "It's just like my dreams, HE looks just like he did in my dreams." It's the first time I noticed but she looks so sleep deprived. There are dark bags under her eyes. She leans forward and presses her forehead on Soul's hand. She cares for him so much, has she been losing sleep over him? For now it's best to calm her down and let her rest.

"Maybe we should get you a pillow, you could take a quick nap while we wait. You don't have to worry Maka, he will probably wake you up himself." She looks back at me and takes a few deep breaths. With each breath she looks more tired, she nods. "Thanks, Tsubaki." After grabbing her a pillow, Maka lays on my shoulder and stares at Soul until she falls asleep. "Sleep well Maka."

I look at the two of them and worry. What happened between them? I noticed Maka getting more distant from Soul lately, but I thought maybe it was another fight about compatibility. Soul and Blair together? Did something really happen between those two? I always thought Soul might have liked Maka… "Soul, please wake up soon. Maka really needs you." Of course, he probably can't hear me.

 **Two Days Later (Maka's View)**

"No no no it's okay Tsubaki! I promise, I am fine. I brought some of Soul's things and I have a change of clothes. I stayed the last few nights and Naigus said I could use the key to the locker room to take a shower." **"Are you sure, Maka? Mine and Black Star's place is closeby, you could stay with us for the night!"** Ugh she is so sweet, but I planned this through. "It's okay Tsubaki, I will be fine. I'll see you soon, bye!" **"Okay okay, good night Maka."**

I hang up the phone and set it down. "Well it's just you and me." I look at the bed. Soul is still there, unconscious. It doesn't feel right. Even unconscious he is still handsome. I've definitely calmed down about his condition over the last couple days but some things still bug me. "Well Soul I am going to get ready for bed." I have gotten in the habit of talking to Soul like he is awake. Maybe he can hear me, but I don't have much hope of it.

Blair told me nothing happened between her and Soul, but I still don't know what to think. From how they looked, could it really have been that simple? And I swear I heard him... moaning. "Stupid Soul… she comes onto you all the time but you never do anything. Maybe that's just in front of me? You said I should know but you are never clear about your feelings, how was I supposed to know you like her… for a second I thought you meant…" My heart hurts and my stomach turns when I think about it.

Whatever, I am done thinking about this, you like Blair, she should be here instead of me. No… he's my partner and I want to be here for him! I think I am going crazy. I am going to clear my head with a shower. "Don't go anywhere Soul, haha…" I want to bury my head in the dirt from that joke. Thank Death he can't hear me.

As I head to the locker room I think about our time together. When did I want Soul to like me, I know sometimes I can't help staring at him, he has always been good looking, even if other people can't get passed the sharp teeth. Not to mention puberty did wonders to the already good-looking boy. His crimson eyes used to draw my attention but over the years it's been more difficult to not look at him. His chin got sharper, his smile is even more devilishly handsome, and his pale skin started getting tan from all the desert missions we took.

"Just thinking about his looks makes me feel so weird, I need to relax." I look up from the floor, wow I didn't even realize I made it to the locker room shower. Once I take off my clothes and step in, I turn the lever until the water is absolutely perfect. "Let the worries wash away Maka." The water flows and I swear nothing has felt more calming in my life.

After a quick shower I get my towel on and brush my teeth, "Well, time for bed." I practically run back to room, but of course it doesn't matter, Soul is still in the same place I left him. I look at his face, huh, his expression seems different. I stare but he doesn't move, probably just my imagination. I swear staring at him has left me dying for the snarky remarks he always throws out. "He would probably say something like take a photograph haha right? Ugh I can't even copy his jokes properly!"

"I'm going to change Soul, maybe this is the one time I would be happy if you peeked. Haha just kidding." Just the thought of that left me blushing from ear to ear. I turn away and find my clothes. My towel falls without much effort. I notice the mirror to my side and give myself another glance, "Maybe puberty did something for me." My figure filled out a bit, but not like Soul noticed. Wait why should I care if he noticed?! I don't need his opinion! "That's it, even when he wakes up I don't need his opinion! I know I am hot! Hear that Soul?!" I practically shout as I turn, "I don't need your-"

I turn and see Soul, but his eyes are open. Not just open but wide like they are in shock. He is awake! "Soul! Oh Death, Soul you're awake!" Without thinking I fly forward, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I was so worried! Naigus said you would wake up but we had no idea when! I am so glad you're awake!" "UUWAAAA!" Huh? I feel Soul push me back hard enough that I almost trip over my own feet.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" I look up, Soul is breathing heavily, his arms covering his eyes. Soul manages words breathlessly, "Please… stop!" Anger fills my body, "Hey! I have been here waiting for you to wake up and you won't even look at me?! You know, I should be mad at you for playing with my feelings! You were really unclear and I thought... never mind but what's with you?!" I charge him and grab his wrists. "Let go!" he yells. "You are-" I cut him off. "What?! I am what?! Not who you wanted to see right now?!" I feel rage surging through my body. I know I am being ridiculous but this jerk deserves a piece of my mind, even if I may have been the reason for his mini-coma. He stutters a moment until finally speaking, "Y-Y-Y-You're naked!"

Lightning shoots through my body. I look down, I have been naked this whole time, trying to get Soul to look at- "Ahhhh! Maka chop!" Bringing a book down on his head as hard as I can, all I can hope is to make him go back to sleep! "OW! Hey, what the hell?!" I grab my towel and look at Soul. "You could have said so earlier!" Ugh just as unreasonable as always Maka, probably giving the boy another concussion.

He's rubbing his head and… holding his nose? "I didn't hit your nose why are you…." I can see red seeping between his finger. Blood, but if I didn't hit his nose... "HA! HAHAHAHA! You got a bloody nose from me? Tiny tits, Maka?! In your face Soul!" This is gold! "Serves you right for always making fun of me!" My gut hurts from laughing so hard but after wiping away the tears of joy I notice the confused look on Soul's face.

He looks at me, and around at the room. He looks at me again and with a lost expression, he asks "Who are you?"


End file.
